Pick your Poison
by adaliaking
Summary: The only child of Virginia and Wolf now has a choice in front of her, pick on of the princes from the 9kingdoms or one from the 10th and it must be done before her 18th birthday or her choice is forfit and King Wendall of the 4th kingdom makes the choice.
1. Chapter 1

Virginia and Wolf's only child, Claudia Snow Lewis  
Age, 17  
Honorary Princess of the 4th Kingdom  
(Sophia Bush)

Cinderella's great-great-great-great grandson, Robert  
Age, 22  
Prince of the 1st Kingdom  
(Chase Crawford)

Little Red Riding Hood III's son, Mitchell  
Age, 23  
Prince of the 2nd Kingdom  
(Drew Fuller)

King Wendal's son, Kyle  
Age, 21  
Prince of the 4th Kingdom  
(Jensen Ackles)

Naked Emperor VI's son, Emmett  
Age, 25  
Prince of the 5th Kingdom  
(Chad Michael Murray)

Ice Queen's son, Decon  
Age, 26  
Prince of the 8th Kingdom  
(Jonathan Rhys Meyers)

Collage Freshmen, Jason  
Age, 19  
10th Kingdom  
(Jared Padalecki)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the land of magic, the land where all of your dreams can come true in just a moment. But be careful because if you use the wrong magic to get what you want it might just all backfire very quickly. But then again everything happens for a reason. It's how my parents meet. Magical accident you could say. Well it was more along the lines of an evil queens plan to kill Prince Wendell and my mother was pulled into the other kingdoms. Well it's a long story how my family met and you could say that when you fall in love you over come the evil that's taken you over.

See my dad loves telling me the story of how he met my mother but she really hates it. It makes him out to be such a- well a crazy wolf. But he is a crazy wolf. Yeah that's right my dad is a wolf. But not like an on all fours wolf. A man that just has a lot of wolf traits; like a tail that comes out sometimes, an amazing sense of smell, and well a bunch of other stuff. It's really hard to describe him unless you meet him because well- he's a bit of a freak. I guess he's from the Fourth Kingdom where Wendell rules.

My mother on the other hand is from the fabled Tenth Kingdom. She is a full normal person unlike my dad. He likes to call her his beautiful Queen. I'm his princess. So beware what you say to me because I am a member of one of the most respected families in all of the ten kingdoms. My parents and grandfather saved all of the kingdoms from the evil that was my grandmother. My mom loved her very much I know that but she never speaks of it because it's hard on her. I guess you could say the fact that the evil queen was my grandmother is quite a secret.

I'm almost eighteen and have been living between the kingdoms my whole life but now that I've come of age it's my choice of where I want to find someone to marry. It's hard on my parents that I have to choose. See my father didn't get his wish of three girls and two boys. There's just me. Once I choose I decide to follow in one of my parents footsteps and it's hard on them. God I should have had a little sister. It would have made everything so much easier. See there would have been a chance for both of my parents to see me grow up the way they wanted me to but not only one will get what they want.

In one kingdom I'll just be a normal person. Finding a normal guy to marry and have normal kids with. If I went to the other nine kingdoms I'd be married off to some prince or something else like that See my father calls me a princess but King Wendell actually made me one. He said he wanted me to be able to marry anyone I wanted even a prince. I think he thought of that because of how I used to be friends with the other princes from the kingdoms growing up. I was rather popular with them.

I have my mothers features you see but my fathers eyes. It's what happens when you're part wolf you eyes are an almost gold color but they look brown when you're not using your senses. But my eyes stay gold most of the time because of the split species I am. Cinderella's great grandson loved it about my eyes. He was my first kiss you know. Well my first kiss on that side of the mirror. But he wasn't the best kisser in the world. Yeah, yeah I was only fifteen but come on he was almost eighteen and really not as good as my actual first kiss. But he was really sweet so I guess that made up for it, at least a little.

Ok back on track.

On my eighteenth birthday I have to choose which life I want and I'm not sure what I want to become. Also my father fears that when I turn eighteen that I'll become a 'monster' like he sees himself as. See once a month he becomes- well he becomes a pretty bad monster type thing that eats anything he can. That's the worst part of it all. We don't know if that will happen to me or not. God I hope it wont happen. But only time will tell.

My name is Claudia Snow Lewis, and I live on the edge of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Claudia it's almost midnight where are you going?" My mother called from her room as I tried to sneak past the door as quiet as I possible could. I heard her climb out of bed and walk to the door and slowly pull it open so she didn't wake up my dad. "Its too late to be going out with your friends."

That one made me laugh. Me going out with friends. I'd have to have friends to do that. "No mom I'm not going out with my friends I'm going to the 4th kingdom I promised Wendell I'd come and talk to him about my party. He's planning some huge stupid thing that I have to wear a poufy dress to." I rolled my eyes and pulled my bag higher up on my shoulder. "I'll be back soon mom I promise. Sunday at the latest."

"Three days?" My mom frowned. "Don't you have school in the morning?"

I shook my head. "Nope it's a holiday mom I go to a catholic school. Tell daddy I'll see him later." Running my fingers through my hair I walked away from her and out of the apartment. Ten minuets later I was almost to the woods where the portal was. It was the same walk I'd made almost every week since I was born. It was the only way that I could see everyone. Finally I made it to where it was and waited for it to turn on. There was a deal every night at 12:15 the mirror would be turned on for five minuets incase I needed to get away and come to the kingdoms.

The wood in front of me came to life and not thirty seconds later I was through it and on the other side running right into someone.

"Well wasn't that fast. If I'd known you'd been waiting I would have turned it on earlier my queen."

"I'm not a queen don't call me that."

Kyle grinned. "You'll be my queen Claudia Lewis."

That made me roll my eyes at him. Kyle had been telling me I was going to be his queen since we were little and I still refused to say I was going to marry him. It was my decision to pick who I wanted to marry and he was still set that it was going to be him and that the other princes didn't have a chance at me. But the other princes thought the same thing. Especially Emmett. He was the oldest and felt he should be the one I pick. But he was full of himself sometimes and that was annoying. "I'm not going to be anyone's queen Kyle your father gave me the choice and I might just choose to stay in the 10th kingdom to find someone to marry."

He reached out and took my hand then. "You wouldn't do that to me my darling. You're named for my great-grandmother." Using my hand he pulled me closer to him. "I would never make you marry me but I know that you will realize I do love you and I'm the only prince for you."

"Kyle has anyone come through?"

I pulled away from Kyle when I heard his father calling. Without a word I walked into the main part of the castle and smiled at King Wendell. 'I did."

"Ah my dear. Perfect timing I have people coming to talk about your party." Wendell grinned and held his arms out for me to come closer to him.

Without hesitation I hugged my godfather. "Yes I was afraid of that." Pulling back I smiled at him for a second before frowning. "I don't have to wear a poufy dress right? Like nothing all princessy." That made both men laugh at me which really didn't make me feel too good about what was going to go on with the party.

Wendell spoke first. "My dear sweet goddaughter I would never make you wear something you didn't want to. If you don't want something _princessy_ I wont make you wear anything like that. You just talk to the dress maker and pick out what you would like. The night is about you so you'll have the choice of anything you want."

"He didn't do this for my eighteenth birthday."

"You didn't have a choice to make and you're not my goddaughter. She's the closest thing to a daughter I have and I'm not going to just let the birthday pass without doing anything for it." Wendell scolded his son. "If you had a sister I'd do the same for her but since I don't I'll do it for my dear Claudia Lewis because of all the help her family gave me."

"Yeah Kyle I'm special." I gave him a smug smile and then looked around the room before walking to the middle and spinning around. It really was the most beautiful part of the whole castle even more beautiful then my room. I was someone Wendell loved to spoil so my room really was amazing but not like the ballroom. "I wish I'd seen the last time this place was full of people. With everyone from the kingdoms and I didn't have to be the center of attention. I hate that."

The men laughed again. They loved when I was he center of attention because I couldn't speak and always ended up tripping or something.

"_Announcing the royal dress maker."_

I groaned and turned away from the door and towards the king and prince. "I hate you both for making me come here and having them bring dresses." Turning back around I saw a group of people walking down the grand staircase with loads of dresses. "I'm going to die."

After two hours of trying on dresses to Kyle's amusement I finally gave up. I couldn't do it anymore it was too much all of them were poufy! But I couldn't say anything. I'd feel so bad about it. Finally my savior in the form of a jerk prince spoke up.

"Now we don't want anything with a big skirt. In my opinion I believe that the Princess would look best in something more fitting to her form." Kyle's eyes slid down the form he was talking about. "All of the other ladies will be wearing dresses like this I would like her to be different so everyone knows who my queen is."

"I'm not your Queen Kyle."

"You will be my darling you will be."

The dress maker smiled at Kyle. "I believe I have something you would like." Reaching into another bag he pulled out a very deep emerald green floor length dress. The straps were sparking like they had gems on them and I heard my breath catch. It was beautiful. "Exactly how you ordered it my prince."

I turned on Kyle. "Ordered it?" Glaring at him I took a step closer to him. "You had one made but still made me try on all the others?"

He nodded. "Of course I did. I wanted to see you in them." Standing up he stood taller then me and took my hand again before kissing the back of it. "My beautiful Claudia Snow Lewis you will always be the fairest of them all." That made me laugh. "What you don't believe me? We can ask the mirror if you don't it will tell you the truth about your beauty."

Turning back to the dress maker I ran my hand across the dress ignoring Kyle's words. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"It's the color of the fourth kingdom and there are real emeralds in the straps and the center piece that the king gave me for the dress."

"Could you- could you make another in blue just with fake stones if need be?"

Wendell laughed. "Why blue?"

"Prom."

"Oh of course." He smiled and got up from his thrown and walked closer to us. "But there will never be fake anything on a dress for you my dear it is all real even if it is for some ghastly school dance."

Turning to the king I shook my head. "NO I'm not letting you put real stones on a dress for prom."

Wendell laughed. "Of course you are. You're a princess of my kingdom Claudia and even if you're not on this side of the mirror you will always look like a princess for functions." He paused. "Why by chance are you taking to this _prom_?"

Looking down and started grinning like a fool and rocking on my heels. "Just some guy."

That peeked his interest and made Kyle look angry. Clearly he knew I wasn't asking him to take me. "Who is this _guy_? One of the princes?" The dressmaker excused herself and walked out of the room.

Shaking my head I looked at him. "Ok look don't tell my mom promise?" When he nodded I took a deep breath. "Well he's nineteen and goes to collage in New York and I ran into him at the library and we've been talking for a while and he asked if he could _escort_ me to my prom."

Kyle growled. "So there's someone on the other side of the mirror that wants you is there?" He stormed out of the room without another word or glance.

My head turned down again and I frowned. "I can't keep doing this to him its not fair. Why do I even have to choose? Its not fair!"

"Because no one wants to pick for you and have you be unhappy. We call love you Claudia and want you to be the happiest girl in the world. But that wont happen if we pick someone for you to marry that you absolutely hate. SO you must choose. Please don't forfeit your choice I can't pick someone for you."

"Why? You'd just pick Kyle."

Wendell laughed. "I wouldn't just pick my son there would have to be a competition for you hand my dear and it would have to be a good one because you are a great prize." He smiled and touched my cheek. "Now my dear princess to bed. Its late here now and heaven knows what time it is in your kingdom so you need sleep."

Nodding I hugged the king. "I love you Wendell you're my favorite godfather in the whole world."

"You're my favorite goddaughter my dear."

With a smile I walked away from him and down the familiar halls to where my rooms were located. Yes rooms not room. I'm the spoiled one that has three rooms. One that I sleep in, one for a guest, and one for entertaining people. Making my way into my sleeping room I locked the door behind me. Kyle was known for making visits in the night when he needed to talk to me about something important. Once I was in my nightgown I slipped into bed and blew out the candle next to the bed. "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**The 8****th**** Kingdom **

"So they think that some stupid girl will have the chance of taking over one of the kingdoms? What makes some brat from the tenth kingdom worthy of ruling one here? I can't believe that Wendell is even thinking about giving part of his kingdom to the girl if she doesn't pick his son." The Ice Queen, a good friend of the REAL Queen of the fourth kingdom, Claudia's grandmother, never felt that Wendell should have the kingdom. He didn't deserve it in her eyes. So she had her own plan for getting back at the kingdoms that kept her out of their groups, ignored her son, and wouldn't allow her family to marry the girl. How cold they feel that HER family wasn't good enough? They were better then enough.

Now she didn't have the most exotic or wanted kingdom in the world but it was good enough for her. The 8th kingdom was always covered in snow and princesses didn't like that. Maybe that was why Decon never had the chance of finding someone for him. OR it could be that his cold feelings and hot temper were well known throughout the 9 kingdoms. His looks didn't matter much to the girls when her parents were too scared of what he would do to the girl when alone with her. So he never got the chance. Sure he could get married if he truly wanted to because there were plenty of women in his kingdom but his mother would never allow it.

"So what will you do about it mother?"

"I will get you into the budding for the girls hand Decon. There is no reason that you should be left out while everyone else gets a chance. You will be able to win her over with some help."

"And what if she refuses me? What then I'll come back here in disgrace and still be no closer to getting a kingdom there. A Kingdom that I deserve."

His mother shook her head. "Oh there isn't the chance of that. If the girl tries to refuse you she'll be brought back here with the help of some of my old friends and forced into the marriage. Once that happens she wont be able to refuse anything you want. She'll be forced to be with you till she dies and we will have a piece of the 4th Kingdom like we deserve."

Decon nodded, he didn't really believe that his mom had the power to kidnap one of the most protected people in all of the world but if she wanted to try he wasn't going to stop her. "How am I supposed to be accepted into the ranks of her sutors? Doesn't Wendell have to approve all?"

"No of course he doesn't. All princes have the right to be a part of this and you are a prince. I already sent a message to him that you'll be there in the next day or two so you can meet the girl." Walking over to her chest of drawers she started pulling things out before her hand came to rest on top of a rose the color of the sunset. "Now this is what you are going to give her Decon." Turning to her son she held out the flower and smiled.

"A flower? You want me to give her a flower?"

"Oh silly boy its not just any flower, she'll take this and will be yours don't question how just give it to her and wait. You'll have her soon enough."

"Alright Mother." He took the rose from her hands and looked down at it. The thing truly didn't look dangerous it just looked like a normal rose that you would find anywhere, well except for the color. These roses only grew in his kingdom and people came from everywhere to try and get them. "When do I leave?"

"Now."


	5. Chapter 5

The worst thing about coming to the kingdoms was leaving them. It really sucked being there for a few days and having people notice you and then go back to the real world where you weren't even anyone there. You were just another lose that hung out at the school with a college guy that wouldn't even date you. Yeah that really made you a cool person, not. Really it sucked when Monday morning came around and I walked out of the mirror. Yeah I didn't come home on Sunday like I was supposed to, instead I left early Monday so I could go right to school. I just didn't expect my dad to be waiting for her at the portal. Fuck I'm in trouble.

"Claudia Lewis where have you been? I've been worried sick for you. I couldn't find you because it rained so I didn't know if you'd come back and someone took you. How could you scare me like that?" My dad was pacing as he was lecturing me. He tended to do that when he got really on edge. It was actually pretty funny not that I would tell him that.

"I just stayed a little longer to talk to Wendell about something."

"What something?"

"About someone I might bring over there."

That made him freeze. "Someone you might what?"

"Nothing I'm going to be late for school." I tried to walk by my dad but he grabbed my arm and walked next to me. "Dad chill I'm not going to do anything."

He started sniffing around me. "You've only been around Kyle lately."

Pulling my arm away I glared at my father. "Ok first off don't do that its rude that you smell to see who I've been around and second there is nothing wrong with me being around him he lives there. And Third go home." With that I walked away from him and ignored the little whimpers coming from behind me. That might work on my mom but those stupid puppy whimpers he does don't work on me anymore. I grew out of that guilt when I was fifteen.

You could say I glided through the school day because really it was kinda boring. Everything just flew by when you don't really care. I didn't have anything to actually take so there wasn't a chance that I failed anything _that _day. All of the girls could look at me like I was a freak now but just wait till prom next week, I would look more amazing then anyone could ever imagine and I had the one guy they all wished they could be with taking me.

"Do you always walk around with your head in the clouds Claudie?"

Stopping in my tracks I looked over at Jason and smiled. "Yeah I do tend to do that sometimes you would think you'd notice that my now. I did meet you by running into you."

Jason gave me his million dollar smile and nodded. "That is true you nearly knocked me over and I thought that guy was going to kill me when I grabbed you so we wouldn't fall."

That guy just happened to be Kyle.

"Yeah he's a bit over protective sometimes; he's known me since I was really little."

"Hey I understand why he did it I mean we didn't know each other and I just kinda grabbed your arms when you hit me." He paused and rocked on his heals for a second. "Can I walk you home?"

Right when the question left his lips I heard people standing in front of the school start whispering to each other. "Jason you usually do you don't have to ask."

"Yeah I know but I just wanted to." Reaching out he tried to take my bag off my shoulder but I pushed his hand away. "Oh come on I can't be nice?"

"No you can't." I laughed and started walking knowing he'd follow. He tried that every time and I never let him take it but he still insisted on at least trying to take it from me. It was cute but come on the white prince wasn't helping. I didn't need another one. Trust me I had enough already.

We reached my building twenty minuets later and I stopped in front of the door and turned to Jason. "I'll see you later. Maybe at the library?"

Jason grinned. "Just give me a call and I'll meet you there like I usually do." Slowly he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Bye." When he walked away I realized that my mom was standing a few feet down the sidewalk looking at me with her arms crossed.

"Hi mom."

"Don't 'Hi Mom' me Claudia Lewis."

"Oh come on it's just a boy."

"_Just a boy?"_

I froze and turned around to see Kyle standing behind me sticking out like a sore thumb on the sidewalk in his princely outfit. Really I needed to bring some actual cloths over there so people knew what to wear on my side of the mirror. "What brought you here?"

"We have a problem."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean there's _another_ prince there?" My mom looked from Kyle to my father trying to see if this was really happening. None of us understood how there was another prince coming out of the shadows to ask for my hand. It just didn't make sense that there was another.

My dad had been pacing back and forth behind my mom and I was standing behind them leaning against the wall staring at Kyle. "I don't want anyone from that Witch Queen's family anywhere near my daughter!" He snapped. My dad was completely losing it and I don't know how much more of this he was going to be able to handle before he killed someone, or turned into a wolf and then killed someone.

"We can't deny him entry Wolf I don't want him near her either."

"Well neither of you have a choice do you? I pick who I'm with and I'd like to meet him."

Turning around he slammed his hands down on the mantle above the fireplace. "You're my daughter I do have a choice."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that but that doesn't mean I'm not going to meet him because I am. Look I don't know who he is or who his family is but I am going to meet him. He doesn't stand a chance against everyone else so it really doesn't matter." Walking out of the room I grabbed a bag and threw cloths into it. Time to go visit my other family again. I heard someone walk into the room and thanks to my wonderful senses I could smell that it was my mom. "I'm going like it or not."

"I know that but you have to understand why they're both so nervous." She put her hand on my shoulder before sitting down on the bed. "They know more about the people from the Kingdom's then we do and we need to trust their judgment. I know that you want to meet him but you need to be careful about what you do. Don't be alone with him. If he asks say no."

"Mom-"

"I'm not done yet." My mother took a breath. "I don't want you alone with a man that no one trusts to be around you. Yes I understand that your father is overbearing and that Kyle is biased but if Wendell doesn't trust him I don't want him near you either."

Sighing I put the bag over my shoulder. "Mom I'm gonna be fine I promise. Kyle won't let anything hurt me and I'm not going to let some stupid prince hurt me." Running my fingers though my hair I walked out of the room and back to where my father and Kyle were. It didn't surprise me that they were arguing with each other about what _I _should be doing. They really didn't understand that I was making the final decision and they didn't have a say. "SHUT UP!"

My father turned and looked at me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To go have sex with Robert."

"Funny."

"Who's kidding?" I smiled and walked by Kyle only to have him grab my arm and pull me back. "Stop it Kyle."

Kyle frowned down at me. "I want you to stay here."

"That's too bad." I yanked my arm out of his hold and looked at my parents. "I'll be home in a bit." Turning away from them I walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

"_Go after her."_

I could hear my father's voice yelling at Kyle as I walked down the hall and got into the elevator. The doors closed before Kyle could get to them. Well at least I was going to get a little more time to myself before we started fighting. I knew Kyle pretty well so I knew that we would fight until Wendell told us to stop. That was usually what happened when we got into a fight. When the elevator doors opened I smiled seeing that I had beat Kyle down there. Without waiting I walked out the door and started for the mirror. If I got there before he caught up with me I wouldn't have to deal with a fight. The only problem was he caught up with me once I was through the gate to Central Park.

Kyle walked a few steps behind me for a little bit but them grabbed my arm. Clearly he was thinking of what he wanted to say to me but got pissed and just decided to fight. "Why do you have to be so hardheaded Claudia?"

"Shut up Kyle." I pulled my arm away from him again and kept walking. "You act like you know everything about me and you don't."

"I know you more then anyone else because I love you more then anyone else ever could." Kyle's voice got louder as he continued to speak.

"Oh you _love_ me? I'm sure that's true why don't you go find _another_ tramp to sleep with." I yelled back at him. Finally reaching the mirror I walked through before Kyle. "Just go find someone else Kyle I know I'll never be good enough for you."

Kyle turned me around before pushing me against the wall. "You think you know so much about everyone Claudia and you don't know anything. You'll never know everything that you think you do. I have only ever thought of you but you wouldn't understand that because you're just like everyone else." He paused and pushed himself away from me. "You're not even worth fighting over."

I wasn't going to let him see that he made me cry. That wasn't how I was going to let him see me. I couldn't let him see that. It wasn't fair that he made me cry. Walking away form him I left my bag by my room and walked into the main room of the castle. Just like I thought Wendell and the new prince where there with their backs to me. "Wendell?"

Upon hearing my voice Wendell turned to me and smiled. "Claudia my dear little princess." He motioned for me to come closer. "I would like you to meet Decon, prince of the 8th kingdom."

The prince turned around and smiled at me. He was one of the hottest guys I'd seen. He looked so much different then everyone else. "Hello Princess."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello."

Really that was all I could say to him. He was like one of those guys that fall out of the dark side of your dreams to come and seduce you. Like if I was talking in fairytale terms he was the big bad wolf, in a really hot guy body, waiting to eat me. The guy just oozed dangerous and it was really hot. Maybe that was why they didn't want me alone with him. If I was another girl he wouldn't have to try hard to get into my pants. The guy was gorgeous.

"I'm sorry about not being here before." He paused and looked down. "My mother hasn't been well."

There was a harsh laugh behind me and it wasn't hard to tell that it was Kyle. He really needed to grow up sometimes.

Ignoring him I smiled at Decon. "It's fine. I hope she's better."

"Yes she's much improved."

Wendell looked between us and took a step closer to me before putting his hand on my shoulder. "Well I'll leave you two alone Claudia. If you need me I will be dining with my Queen." He kissed my temple before walking away and leaving Decon and I 'alone'. I knew that there was still a guard at the door and Kyle leaning against the door behind me.

Decon took a step closer to me. "The other prince doesn't like me very much."

Looking over my shoulder at Kyle I frowned. It was upsetting how he acted because he thought he was the best out of everyone. If I had my way I would never marry anyone. It wasn't fair. "He doesn't understand that he isn't the only person in the world that is hurt by things." I said it looking right at Kyle and only turned back to Decon when Kyle walked away.

"Did I interrupt something when I came here?"

"No not at all."

"Good, I wouldn't want to do that."

I smiled up at my new prince and walked to the window that over looked the grounds of the castle. They were so beautiful and I had so much fun as a child running through them and never making it past the entrance to the forest. That was there _she_ was buried. I wasn't allowed anywhere near those woods because of the cottage that resided behind the trees. I got close once. The boys were teasing me that I wasn't brave enough to enter the woods- but that's a story for another time. "So why did you come here?"

Decon shrugged. "My mother wanted me to meet people from the other kingdoms I mean I've never left mine. I'm her only child that made it past infancy so she was always very careful about where she let me go."

"My dads the same way. I'm their only child period but he never let me do much. I was always his little china doll."

It seemed that we had more in common that anyone wanted to let on. He wasn't that bad of a guy he just liked being alone. Lots of people did. I know I like being alone. Its better then always being trust into the forefront of everyone. All my life I would have rather been locked in a tower like Rapunzel then be forced to pick a prince. One could come save me from my tower like I wanted. Why didn't they just do that? Put me up high in a tower and let them try to save me? But then again, maybe I wanted to save myself. Who said I need a prince to come to my rescue? I didn't need a prince to come rushing to my aid to sweep me off my feet. Though let's face it I wouldn't have any problem having one of the princes come and save me. They were the hottest guys in the whole kingdom and focused on me. (well most of them were)

"So what are we supposed to do?"

I laughed at Decon's question. "You're asking me?"

"Yes."

"I have no idea. Every time someone comes to 'court' me we just talk. I've known all of the other princes since I was born. I've never had to be courted by them because I know everything about them." I paused. "But you on the other hand, I know nothing about."

Decon smiled. "Well there's not much to know about me, I'm kinda normal as far as being a prince goes. I'm supposed to be a knight in shinning armor but I've never gotten the chance to be one."

I laughed. "Well I don't want a knight in shinning armor. Being saved by someone else really isn't my thing." It was true I hated having to be the person to get saved. Yeah I'd had enough of that when I used to go missing when I was growing up. I'm _the_ person that everyone likes kidnapping. It's really not fair. Sometimes I really just want to be able to be the one to save myself.

"So you're not that kind of princess?"

"I'm not any kind of princess." I pointed out. Reaching out I pushed open the window and leaned forward so I was partially outside. "See I'm the girl that was made a princess because Wendell felt he should pay back my parents in someway. So he made me a princess."

That made him laugh. "That makes you a princess."

Looking back at him I shook my head. "No I'm only a princess when I'm on this side of the wall. When I'm at my actual home I'm just a teenager."

"Would you like to walk with me?"

Walk with him? Was I allowed to do that? I thought I was but then again I had been told not to be alone with him. But there would be a guard with me. There always was. That was a bad thing about being a princess there was always a guard around when I was in the kingdoms. The other royal families didn't want me to be alone because they felt that I could be used against them. "I don't know if I'm allowed to."

"Not allowed to walk?"

"I'm allowed to walk Your Highness."

"Don't call me that."

"Well what should I call you?"

"Decon, I heard you call the other prince Kyle. You don't have to be proper with me princess."

"Then call me Claudia and not princess."

"I shall." Demon reached out and closed the window. "So will you walk with me?"

Would I walk with him? I wanted to but I wasn't sure if I should. When I saw Kyle walk into the room I smiled at Decon. "I would love to walk with you Decon." I held my hand out to him at daintily as I could and grinned when he took it. Kyle wasn't the only one that could let their eyes wander.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom have you seen my lip gloss?"

"Did you check your bag?"

"Of course I checked my bag!" Did she think I was an idiot? I'd have to be stupid if I didn't check my bag for my lip gloss. Jason was going to be there any minuet to pick me up for prom but I wasn't even ready yet. It was just a prom and I was completely losing it. Standing in front of my full length mirror I starred at my reflection. That couldn't be me. That girl was so pretty. With her brown hair coiled around her face and falling down across her shoulders. Even the dress was to die for. Floor length and a dark sapphire blue with a sapphire almost the side of my fist on the chest of the dress. It was amazing. Wendell always did go above and beyond for my things. He tried to jewel incrust my banister because that's what princesses had. Not this one.

There was a knock on my door before my mother came in. "Did you find it?"

"No but its fine."

She smiled and started fixing my hair and dress. All she wanted was to make me look as amazing as she possibly could. "Sorry, I'm doing my mom thing again."

"It's fine mom." Hearing a knock on the door I looked at my mom and took a deep breath. "I can do this its only Prom. I've been to enough balls that this is nothing." Grabbing my matching purse I walked out of my room and down the hall to the main room where my dad was giving Jason the third degree. "Dad come on."

Jason's attention shifted to me and he smiled. "You look beautiful Claudia."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Walking closer I took his hand and grinned. He really did look amazing in his tux. I made a good choice in this one taking me to prom. After taking a few pictures we were free to go down to the car that was waiting for us. It was ridicules how exited my dad was to see me dressed up for Prom.

After maybe twenty minuets we reached the Prom and I don't think I could have held someone's hand as tight as I was holding on to Jason's. "Nervous?"

"Just a little."

"Don't worry Claudie, its just a stupid dance."

Nodding I let him help me out of the car and up the stairs into the hotel where it was being held. The school scored one that was right by Central Park so it had an amazing view. Reaching the ballroom I turned red seeing everyone looking me because of how I was dressed. My dress was pretty intense and I had my king to thank for that, I needed to remember to kill him later.

"_Wow Claudia you look amazing, who made your dress?"_

"Just a dressmaker my mom knows, she's amazing."

There was a lot of small talk as people swarmed around me and Jason, He pulled me to the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Jason leaned down and spoke against my ear. "You look beautiful Claudie, I didn't think you could look that good."

"Shut up."

"What you never dress really girly and you look in a dress."

"Whatever."

There was a scream by the door followed my more until the place was full of people yelling and trying to get to the back exit of the place. The crowd parted just for a moment and I saw what was happening.

_Trolls._

This couldn't happen they didn't have a way of getting here because they didn't have a mirror there were only three. One was broken (thanks gramps), another was with Wendell and the other was at the bottom of the great sea. There was no way for them to be here.

"Jason we need to go." I started pulling his arm back towards the back exit where everyone was running to. They were there for me and I knew it.

"Claudia what's going on?"

Looking up at him I shook my head. "They're here for me Jason, they can't find me."

"What do you mean they're here for you?"

"Where are you princess? We know you're here."

Jason looked from where the voices were coming back to me. "Princess?" He didn't wait for me to answer just started pushing through people and getting us closer to the door. Finally we made it through the door but I could hear people hitting the floor behind us. They were using the sleeping powder on everyone so they could find me easier. "Claudia come on." He pulled my hand and we ran down an empty hallway with a few other people following us. Turning down another hallway Jason waited until the three other people behind us got in and closed the door. "What the fuck is going on?"

I couldn't stop looking around. This couldn't be happening. They had no way of getting to me and there they were at my prom with everyone around they had come in yelling for the princess. "You guys need to go."

"What?"

I turned to the girl that had spoken. "You guys need to go."

"And what about you?" Her date asked.

"They came here for me might as well let 'em have me its better then all of us getting grabbed."

"_Where are you pretty princess? You can't hide from us now."_

The girl grabbed my wrist and pulled me with her as she started running. "You're not staying behind you're coming with the rest of us." We could hear the door break down behind us as we turned a corner. "Man they really want you."

Finally we made it out a side door into an ally.

"Alright you guys run I have to get to the Park, it's the only way I can get out of here."

Everyone but Jason nodded and took off. "I'm coming with you."

"Fine but we need to go now." This time I grabbed his hand and pulled him as we started across the street and into the entrance to the park.

"_Hey that's not fair!"_

"_She's going for the mirror."_

But I knew the mirror wouldn't be on. I'd told Kyle that he didn't need to open it tonight but if I knew him he'd still leave it open incase someone needed to get here or back to the kingdom. I just needed to wait until he opened it. Once I thought we'd lost them we reached the mirror and I turned to Jason.

"Who are you?"

I looked at where the mirror would open and them back at Jason. "I'm Claudia Snow Lewis, Princess of the Fourth Kingdom, daughter of Lord Wolf and Lady Virginia, granddaughter of Tony, the Kings savior and friend. I'm not really from around here."

Jason looked confused. "Where are you from?"

"I'd like to show you, I just have to wait for us to be able to get out of here.'

"And those things are after you?"

"They're Trolls, and yes they are. I don't know why, they haven't caused a problem in years so I don't understand why they'd start now." I heard a noise behind be as the land came to life, it was on. "And now you get to see it." I started walking and then heard a thump behind me. Turning I screamed seeing Jason on the ground covered in the purple dust. "No." Practically throwing myself forward I made it through the mirror and saw Kyle.

"What's wrong?"

"Trolls." Something hit me in the back and I could feel myself falling before the world went dark around me.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can never go back there now."

"It was just one thing no one is going to believe that it really happened they'll say it was a prank or something."

I turned on my father. "They called me princess, they attacked my date, who still hasn't woken up, and called me a princess in front of people."

My mother shook her head and looked out the window in my room to the grounds it over looked. "What are we going to do Wolf? You promised that it wouldn't happen."

"They shouldn't have been able to get there." My father snapped. "There is only one mirror and it's the one here."

"That's not true." My mom looked at him. "There are three. There were three. Dad broke one and there's one here."

My father started pacing the room. "So they could have the other one?"

She nodded. "They would have had to find it in the sea."

I buried my face in my pillows and held my breath. This couldn't be happening they couldn't have a way of getting there, of getting to me. I was supposed to be safe there. That was my sanctuary. But the goblins were always working for others so someone else was behind this but no one would do this to me. The elves liked Wendell they just didn't have a prince to merry me, Rapunzle's kingdom was asleep, and Decon came form the 8th. It just couldn't be happening.

"Breath Claudia."

Picking my head up I took a deep breath when there was a knock on the door. Wendell came in and looked at the three of us.

"The boy was brought back to his apartment to wake up."

"You sent Jason away?" I sat up and looked at Wendell not understanding why he would send him away. What if they went after him?

Wendell nodded. "It was safest for all of us if he wasn't here when he woke up."

"Why not?"

"Because there would be many questions to answer and many people looking for him in your world. We couldn't chance it."

I nodded and looked down. They had sent him away to protect me not him. Standing up I looked down at my dress that had a line of mud around the bottom of it. There was a tare in it as well and I remembered it getting caught on something while I was running. "I guess its better that way." Sighing I walked to the closet and tried to find something to put on. There were plenty of jeans and near the back there were a few dresses. Grabbing the jeans and a long sleeve shirt I shut the closet door behind me and changed into it.

There was a knock on the closet door before my mothers voice flowed through the cracks. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Slowly I opened the door and walked out. "I'll be fine mom it's just not something I'm used to having happen.

My father came over and wrapped his arms around me. "I know it's not something you can get used to. But you'll be fine now." He let go after a moment and looked down at me. "We could go for a walk."

Shaking my head I started to walk away. "I'll be fine, I'm just gonna walk around the grounds or something." Without waiting for any response I walked out of my room and started walking down the halls to the front stairs that led to the exit. No one tried to stop me I guess it was pretty clear that I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone after what happened the night before. But then I saw Kyle sitting on the front steps of the castle. "Hello Kyle."

Kyle jumped to his feet and looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kyle." I started to walk away but he followed me down the stairs and onto the grounds.

There wasn't any chance that he was going to leave me alone after what happened. "You scared me."

That made me stop walking. "What?"

"You just collapsed." Kyle stood in front of me and wouldn't break eye contact. "You just started falling and I just caught you before you hit the ground."

"But I'm fine now."

Kyle put his hand on my cheek and turned my face up to his. "And I've never been happier. You're so important to me Claudia." I could feel myself leaning into his hand before it disappeared from where it was. Then a heard the hooves coming closer to us. Someone else was coming and Kyle couldn't touch me like that in public. He turned to our visitor and I saw his face crease into a frown. Following his gaze I saw Decon sitting on the back of a great black horse. There was no other color on the animal, everything about it was black expect the red stitching on the saddle. "Decon."

"Kyle." He jumped off the back of the horse and smiled at me. "Claudia."

I could tell that Kyle looked angry when he used my first name. Only Kyle ever did that when there were others around. "Decon."

"I have something for you."

"Oh?"

Decon reached into the saddle bag and pulled out a beautiful rose the color of the sunset. It was the most beautiful flower I'd ever seen. "This is for you." He held it out to me with a shy smile on his face.

"It's beautiful." I took it and couldn't keep the smile from my face. "Where did you find it?"

"They grow in my kingdom."

I looked up at him confused. "But I thought it was covered in snow."

Decon nodded. "It is these are the only flowers that grow there. They're my mother's favorite."

Kyle looked between the two of us and looked even more angry when I took a step closer to Decon holding tight to the rose. "Oh they are?"

"Yeah." Decon responded but kept his eyes on me. "Would you like to ride with me Claudia?"

Nodding I held out my hand to him not paying attention to Kyle and Decon took my hand and walked me closer to the horse before lifting me up onto its back. Decon smiled at Kyle as he jumped up behind me.

"Doesn't look like you won her does it Kyle?" He leaned forward and kissed my temple. "You lost her and I didn't even try."

"Claudia get off the horse."

"No." I really didn't understand why but I sounded like a child when I spoke to him.

Kyle took a step closer and put his hand on the horse's neck. "Claudia get off."

Shaking my hand I let the hand holding the flower fall onto my lap and jumped when Kyle ripped the rose out of my hand and threw it on the ground. "Kyle what the hell."

Decon frowned and leaned back a little. "So it didn't work very well." He picked up his foot and kicked Kyle square in the chest. "I can still being her back with me though." He kicked the horses side and off we went.

"Kyle!" I yelled backward at him. The trolls didn't get me, but the dark prince sure did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fourth Kingdom**

Kyle stood up holding his chest and ran for the castle. He couldn't believe that he'd taken Claudia and he couldn't save her. He was right there and Decon left with her yelling for him. Bursting threw the front doors he saw his parents as well as Claudia's in the ballroom. "He took her." Was all he managed to get out before Wolf was running up the stairs to meet him as Kyle came down them. In one movement Wolf had him by the front of his shirt and against the railing.

"Who took her?"

"Wolf!" Virginia yelled.

"Who took her pup you tell me or I swear I'll tear you apart. Who took my daughter." He yelled so loud that it echoed through the room.

"Decon. Decon took her."

Wendell came up the stairs and stood behind Wolf. "What do you mean he took her?" Reaching out he put his hand on Wolf's shoulder and applied a little pressure until he released his son. After Wolf let Kyle go Wendell took a step between the two.

Kyle took a breath and fixed his shirt. "He gave her a rose and she was acting odd so I took it away from her and he kicked me in the chest and rode off with her." He paused. "She was screaming for me."

"And you didn't stop him!" Wolf yelled trying to get at Kyle again. "You let someone take my little girl Kyle do you have any idea what they could do to her!"

"Wolf!" Virginia went up the stairs and grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him away from Kyle. "He didn't do anything."

"That why she's gone." Wolf whimpered and let his head fall. "You don't know where he's taking her Virginia we do."

Virginia tuned to look at Wendell and Kyle. "Where is he taking my daughter?"

Wendell turned to look at Virginia and frowned. "He's taking her to the 8th Kingdom. If she marries him there's nothing I can do. I have to give him the kingdom I promised but they know that she can't be forced into marriage that was what the rose must have been for. Claudia must be willing to marry him."

"He's going to force my daughter to marry him using magic?"

"No because I'm not going to let it happen." Kyle took a step forward as well and pushed his hair out of his face. "They're not going to take her from me and I have no problem killing him if I have to."

At the Boarder of the 8h Kingdom

"Let go of me!"

Decon groaned. "God just shut up."

Elbowing backward she hit him in the stomach causing him to pull on the reins and get the horse to slow down. "This is pointless you're not going to get anything out of this."

"I'm going to get part of a kingdom."

"Wendell isn't going to give you anything. All of the other kingdoms would band together against yours and you wouldn't stand a chance."

Decon laughed. "No because once you're my wife there's nothing they can do about it."

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Like they wouldn't run a sword through you if you even thought of that and we both know Kyle is on his way right now to kill you."

"They can't kill me, I'm a prince."

"No you're not a prince Decon you're nothing. They're princes' you're nothing more then the son of a witch that took over a kingdom" His hands grabbed my arms and he turned my upper body a little and then hit me. I've never actually been hit before. Sure I used to fight with the guys but they never hit me. It hurt.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that."

Tilting my head down I tried to keep the tears that were stinging at the corners of my eyes from spilling over. He was not going to see me cry. "I just want to go home Decon, I don't want to be a princess why can't you just let me go home?"

Reaching around he tilted my chin up slowly so I was looking at him again. He spoke in a sweet voice. "You'll be home soon Claudia."

"My home, not yours."

"My home is your home. Or it will be."

Turning away again I kept my gaze on the ground. I could feel the air getting colder and the lush green of the earth slowly started changing from brown, to white. I was in the 8th Kingdom and no one was there to protect me.


	11. Chapter 11

The window to the room I was put in was frosted over when I looked at it. The weather was so cold that any liquid froze on contact with the glass. I kept trying to wipe I clean so I could see the land that I was trapped in but it wouldn't go away. It was like there was a spell on my window keeping me from seeing out it. Keeping me from seeing the place where I would be trapped forever. It was clear they tried to make the room cheery with the same roses that Decon gave to me all over the room. I threw the vase against the door right after it was closed. I refused to deal with what was going on around me. And there was no way that I was going to give in to Decon. There was a knock on the door then someone entered the room behind me.

"Claudia?"

"Get out." I snapped without turning around to look at Decon.

His laugh filled the room. "This is my castle, I don't have to leave if I don't want to."

Standing up I turned to look at Decon. "You think treating me like this will win me over? I will never agree to be your Queen Decon, you'll never have me."

"Yes I will. You can't hold out forever and it's not like you have anyone else coming here to get you?"

"You think they wont come for me? They'll already on their way Decon." I snapped. He was a fool if he didn't think that Kyle wouldn't come for me. Kyle loved me and Decon had to know that. There was no way that I was going to be stuck there.

Decon smiled and took a step forward. "I know they'll come for you and I'll be waiting for them."

"You're no match for the people that will be coming for me Decon."

He took a step forward and his smile got even bigger. "Oh you think that the princes' scare me? You'd be wrong."

I took a step to match his so we were almost nose to nose. "They should because when I'm with one of them you'll be in the ground." He smacked me hard and I brought my left hand up to my cheek. It burned to the touch but there wasn't much I could do. Looking up at him I couldn't keep the hateful glare from my face. "You'll regret that Decon."

"I doubt that."

"Just you wait, I'll make sure you do."

**4****th**** Kingdom**

Prince Robert vaulted off his horse and ran up the stairs of the Palace. He pushed the doors open and stopped in the doorway when he saw the other Princes standing there as well. "What happened?"

Kyle turned to look at the other prince and then down at his feet. "Decon took her."

"Then we get her back." Robert snapped.

"We're all going to get her back." Mitchell took a step forward. "We can't leave her."

"We would never leave her." Kyle snapped.

Wolf walked into the room and looked at the Princes gathered there. "I want my daughter back."

Kyle walked over to Wolf. "We'll bring her back."

"You better." Wolf said in a threatening tone. "My little girl better come back safe."

"I promise I'll bring her back Wolf and I'll never let anyone take her away again." He turned back to the other Princes. "Lets go get her back." Kyle started walking closely followed by the others out to the horses. They were going to get Claudia if was the last thing they did.


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't touch me!"

"Oh come on Claudia." Decon reached out and touched my cheek again only to have me smack his hand away. "Just give in, come on."

I shoved him back and turned to the frost covered window. The land was covered in four feet of snow. They wouldn't be able to come through that would they? Could they get through the snow to me? I didn't want to think about them not getting there, they loved me, they'd get there somehow. Decon brought us there so they had to be able to get to the castle as well. "I'll never give in because they'll come here for me."

"_Claudia!"_

Turning to the door I started running towards it but Decon grabbed me around the waist and yanked me backwards. "Kyle!" I screamed his name and fought against the arms holding me. "Let go of me, Kyle!" There was banging at the door and I knew that they were on the other side. They were here for me.

"They wont make it through the door Claudia." Decon laughed and spun me so I was facing him. "You're trapped in here with me."

"I'm not trapped in here with you Decon. You're scared that the door will cave and they'll come in." There was more banging before the door burst open.

Robert stepped forward sword drawn. "Get your hands off of her."

Decon smiled. "Or what?"

"You'll die." Robert took another step forward followed by the other three princes. "Now get your hands off of her."

"As you wish." Decon pushed me to the side and stood facing the group. "Who wants to go first?"

I hit the ground and gasped as the wind was knocked out of my lungs. Robert started to move towards me put Kyle ran at Decon and tackled him to the ground. "Kyle no!" I stood up and started to move to them but Robert pulled me backwards.

"Stay back here."

Decon punched Kyle in the face only to have Kyle pin him down and punched him in the face. They were rolling on the ground throwing punches back and forth. Emmett ran over and pulled Decon off of Kyle and shoved him to the side.

"You can't win this fight Decon."

Reaching up Decon wiped a line of blood off of the corner of his mouth. "I'm not going to just let her go you can take her now and I'll just come back for her later." He pushed his hair out of his face and glanced at me. "You know you don't want to go with them Claudia, they're weak."

Kyle stood up and glared at Decon. He was a mess, there was a bruise already starting to form on the side of his face and his lip and nose were bleeding. Reaching up he wiped the blood away. "You'll never come close to her again."

Decon took a step forward. "I've been closer to her then you've ever been Kyle."

When he took another step forward I yelled. "Kyle!" I held my hand out to him and waited for him to walk over and take it so we could leave. He didn't come right away but looked at Decon who was still standing there with the smug smile on his face with blood trickling down his chin. "Kyle I want to go home." He walked closer and ignored my hand and started moving me forward. Emmett stood to my right, Robert to my left, Mitchell in front of me, and Kyle behind. They really weren't going to let anyone near me.

"You'll never keep her away from me!"

All four of the men with me froze. All of their hands went to their swords and I looked at all of them ready to kill Decon because he was threatening me. They were going to kill someone for me. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let them kill someone just because of me.

"No! No you're not fighting we're leaving."

Kyle pulled his sword out and pointed it at Decon. "If you come near her again you're a dead man, you're just lucky she has compassion or I'd kill you right now."

"Yeah you have to listen to your little princess Kyle, wouldn't want her no choose someone else."

I pushed Kyle to the side and started walking towards Decon, Mitchell grabbed my arm but I shook him off and stood right in front of the dark prince. "Don't be jealous Decon I'm sure some airheaded bimbo will come looking for someone like you."

He leaned down. "You looked for me."

Laughing I shook my head. "You came to trick me, that's all. You never had a chance Decon because you're a fake."

"Claudia we need to go." Mitchell sounded concerned probably because I was so close to Decon and they wouldn't get there in time if he really wanted to hurt me.

"I'm coming." Taking a step back I turned away from Decon but froze. "Oh one more thing." I spun and punched Decon in the face. "You never hit me." I pointed at him as Kyle wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me along with them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Claudia."

My feet barley touched the ground before my father grabbed me and held me close. "Dad I'm fine the guys helped me." He didn't speak but only grabbed my mother and pulled her into the hug. "Dad come on I'm fine."

He pulled back and looked me up and down. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing."

"Claudia what happened to your face?" His eyes changed from brown to gold as he starred at me. Reaching out he took my chin in his hand and turned my face to one side and then the other. "Did someone hit you?" Then it dawned on him. "That puppy hit you?"

I pulled back and pushed his hand away. "I dealt with it dad."

He shook his head. "How?"

"I hit him back."

Robert laughed. "Oh yes she did."

"You think it's funny that someone hit my daughter Robert?" Wolf turned on the prince and took a step towards him with his hands balled into fists. "Do you find it funny?"

"No, that wasn't what I meant."

"DAD!" I yelled. "Stop it!"

He frowned and looked like a scolded child. "I'm sorry."

"You should be. They helped me."

Wendell walked out of the palace and down the stairs to us but stood closest to his son. "Are you alright?"

I groaned. "Why does everyone ask that? I'm fine he hit me Kyle kicked his ass and I punched him everything's perfect I'm going inside." With that I walked away from the group and into the palace. The only problem was that they all followed me inside. Grabbing my hair in my hands I ran my fingers through it and put in a elastic. Walking by the door to my room and towards where the mirror was.

Kyle walked next to me. "Where are you going?"

"To see Jason."

"What?"

"I'm going to see Jason."

"Why?"

"Why not?" I snapped. "He got hurt because of me and I think he should know what's going on."

Kyle stopped by the doors to the mirror room without a word he closed the doors leaving just the two of us in there. "Why do you care what he thinks?"

I shook my head and didn't answer. That clearly wasn't what he wanted. He grabbed my shoulders and held tight. "Let go of me Kyle."

"Why are you so god damn stubborn?"

"Oh you're one to talk!" I yelled. "You're so god damn stubborn Kyle. I'm going to see him like it or not you can't stop me." Pushing him back I turned to the mirror and turned it on. I stood there for too long because Kyle grabbed my arm and pulled me away from it. "What Kyle?"

He ran his hand up the side of my neck to my cheek. "Don't leave me."

"What?"

"Don't leave me."

"Kyle I don't understand I'm not leaving you. I'm not with you."

He sighed. "I love you Claudia."

"Stop it."

"No, I do."

I shook my head and took a step back. "Please."

Kyle pulled me against him and tilted my chin up. "I love you." He closed the gap between us and kissed me. I couldn't keep my self from gasping; I really wasn't expecting him to kiss me. I'm not sure why but I kissed him back and ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled back and looked down at me for a second before kissing me again. I pulled back and stepped away from him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't."

"Claudia please don't say that."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That in a week at the party you'll pick me."

I pushed him back. 'So this is what it's all about? You want me to pick you and not them."

"No-"

"Yes it is. You want me to pick you and not them you wouldn't be here kissing me if there wasn't the choice."

Kyle laughed. "God you don't know anything. If there wasn't the choice I would have asked you to be my wife already but that doesn't matter to you." He took a step back. "Go see your peasant Claudia, he'll never love you like I do." With that he turned and walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Slowly turning I reached out and ran my hand down the side of the mirror knocking the turner sideways shutting the mirror off. I felt my knees go out and sunk to the floor in front of the mirror. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who will win and who will fall?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Mom I don't know what to do."

"You do what your heart tells you to do Claudia. There isn't much else I can tell you. You know what you want more then I do." Virginia flattened my hair down with her hands trying to keep the curls tame. "They all care about you."

I shook my head. "But I don't want one of them to just care about me mom. I want them to love me." Looking at myself in the mirror I didn't like what was looking back. The girl was dressed up in a dress made for a princess, a real princess. If I stayed here that was what I would be. I'd be a princess, never alone, never completely safe. Did I really want that? There was so much to choose from. I could go back to the 10th Kingdome and find love there. I could stay there and have children that would be normal. That wouldn't be looked at with awe because they were royal. But what if I didn't find someone that loved me like the people here did? What if there was no one like the princes?

Virginia sighed. "I don't know how to help you."

"Because you found dad. There was no choice it was just him."

She laughed. "No it wasn't as easy as you make it seem." She sat down on my bed and ran her hands down her white dress. "Your father wasn't meant to be with me Claudia, he was supposed to hurt me but he realized that he loved me." Holding her arms out to me she motioned for me to come over and sit next to her. When I did she wrapped her arms around me. "You should have met him back before you were born, he was a wild one."

I laughed. "He's a wild one now mom."

"That's true."

Standing up I walked towards the door and peaked out of it. "What if I can't do it?"

"You don't have to pick anything."

"And then Wendell does."

"No he wants the tournament. They will fight for you."

"I don't want anyone to fight for me." I leaned against the doorframe. "What if I make a bad choice?"

Virginia shook her head. "You can't make a bad choice."

"But I can."

"How?"

"I love one more then the others."

"Then pick him."

I shook my head. 'No mom you don't understand. I can't pick him, I can't be the one that says I love him more then everyone else its just wrong to me. This was so stupid why would you make me do this?"

"We're not making you do this."

"Yes you are! You're making me pick between the men I've loved my entire life to say that I love one of them more then I love the rest. To look at them standing there and say sorry I love him more then you." My mind floated back to the week before when Kyle kissed me. I still remember looking at the mirror when it answered my question. Even the mirror didn't know who would win.

"_Your heart must choose who will win and who will lose."_

Stupid mirror.

Music floated down the hall from where the party was. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath to calm my nerves down. It was almost time for me to go down there and make my choice. I ran my hands down the dress feeling the silky material under my hands. Reaching up I put my hand over the gem that the dress maker had placed there. It sat right under and between my chest, pretty much the center piece of my dress. I held it and tried to focus on being like the stone. To be strong and make up my mind before I walk into the room. But I didn't know what I wanted. No one knew what they wanted.

My father walked down the hall and stopped in front of me. "It's time."

"Daddy I can't."

He kissed my forehead and motioned for my mother to come as well. "Don't worry my little pup you'll be perfect." Taking my mother's hand he kissed the back of it. "You'll find love like I have for your mother." His eyes flashed and he laughed. "Her succulent beauty."

"Oh my god shut up." I covered my ears. "I don't need to hear anything about you and mom."

"Come on lets go."

We started walking down the hall and all of the doors opened before us. The crowd went silent as my parents decided the stairs while I was still out of site. I waited until my name was announced before walking down them as well. The crowd came into view and I felt sick to my stomach. Everyone was there. The princess stood in a line in front of the raised platform that Wendell and his wife were sitting on. Clearly I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and my foot slipped on the last step and the crowd gasped. I saw the princes started to move forward by my father was faster then all of them. He turned quickly and caught me. My arms wrapped around him and I took a deep breath.

"I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

Looking up at my father I nodded. "I'm fine it was just a slip." Letting go of my father I walked past him and my mother through the center of the floor towards the platform. Going into a curtsy I stayed in that position for a moment before rising again.

"You look beautiful." Wendell smiled. He stood and walked down the steps to me. "You really are a beauty Claudia Lewis."

A smile made my face glow. "Thank you."

He kissed my cheek. "Are you ready to do this or do you want more time?"

"I have to do what I have to do."

Touching my cheek Wendell nodded and walked back to his thrown. He took a seat and took his wives hand before kissing the back of it. He nodded at the court speaker to ask what he needed to.

"Princess Claudia Snow Lewis, a choice must be made today of how your life will be lived. Will it be here with the rest of the royalty you have been raised with or in the tenth kingdom with the world your mother knows." He paused. "Now a choice must be made, to stay with your prince or go on and find love somewhere else. What is your choice?"

"I-" Looked around and couldn't get my voice to work.

"What is your choice Princess Claudia?"

"I don't have one." The crowed went silent around me. "How can all of you expect me to choose who I want to marry out of a group of men I've been friends with since I was a child? They're all my friends and I can't bear to see any of them hurt by my hand and me choosing would do just that. But they're not the only ones I could lose. Having me pick now when I know it will break the hearts of those I treasure the most is cruel. If anyone here cared even the tiniest bit for me they wouldn't make me do this. I know the stupid rules say I have to choose or Wendell does for me but it's not fair. Would you do this to your daughter? Make her stand here in front of the four men she's loved since she was a baby and break three of their hearts? I can't do this and I beg all of you." I paused. "I beg-" Slowly even in my beautiful gown I got down on my knees in the center of the ballroom facing Wendell, Kyle, Robert, Mitchell, and Emmett. "-you. Please don't make me do this."

Kyle broke out of the line and grabbed my hands to pull me back to my feet.

"No don't touch me. Don't treat me like I'm so special that I can't beg for something."

Kneeling in front of me Kyle took my hand. "If you can't pick out of us because of me don't pick me. I've loved you since you first hit me. But I'm not going to stand there and let you do this. If you want that-" he paused. "If you want to be with _Jason_ pick him I will never keep you from someone that can make you happy."

"But I know you'll make me happy Kyle I just can't pick. I don't know what to do. How can I look at all of you and say who I love more? Sure they can marry someone else but then that girl will know she was second choice to me. This stupid law wasn't fair from the beginning."

"I know that Claudia but you can't do anything about it now. You pick or you don't. It's up to you. You know me I'll deal with your choice. I went to the eight kingdom to save you and I've waited all my life for someone like you what's waiting another twenty?" His thumb ran across my cheek and he forced a smile but it never reached his eyes. "I would rather know I was second best to someone that will always love you then know that I lost you to someone that wont." He paused and gave me a real smile. "But none of us deserve you." With that he stood still holding my hand in his leaving me gazing up at him. "What do you say princess?"

Slowly I looked around me seeing everyone I'd been around since I was a child before my gaze rested on my parents. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Could I really just pick the one I'd always been in love with? Could I do that?

As if reading my mind my mom slowly nodded.

Holding tight to Kyle's hand I rose to my feet as gracefully as I could. Reaching up I pulled the tiara Wendell had made for me out of my hair and held it in my hands. The crowd was silent again. They thought that me holding onto Kyle meant I made my choice and it was him. Yes I'd made my choice but they didn't know what I was doing.

Wendell beckoned me forward and I practically ran to him. "You don't have to choose I told you that."

"But I feel like I've always known who I was going to pick I just don't know how to say it."

"Well dear I'm already married."

I laughed. "I know and it is very upsetting to me I've always been in love with you."

"Say what you need to say."

Turning back around I looked at Kyle still holding the tiara in my hands. "I guess I've always know what I was going to pick when the time came but never realized it. There has always been that one person that I've loved since the moment I met him and I've never known how to show it." I looked at my parents. "No offence but I really haven't had the best advice on how to tell someone." Looking at the tiara I let it go and it hit the floor making people gasp. "I don't want to be a queen, I don't even want to be a princess but it's something I have to deal with."

Kyle's face fell then. He locked eyes with me and I could just tell he was begging me to pick him, begging me to tell him I love him like he loves me.

But I turned my back on Kyle and faced the others. "Emmett you've always been there to keep me safe when the others were picking me because I couldn't throw the ball as far or run as fast and I will always love you for that, but I'm not in love with you like you would like me to be."

Emmett nodded and looked down. "I understand. I've never been more then a brother to you Claudia I never expected to be picked, just be happy."

"Mitchell, we've always had the most fun together and always got in the most trouble when we were having fun. You helped me break my arm, wrist, and ankle before I was fifteen but it was always fun. But you've always been my best friend and I will always love you as such."

Mitchell smiled at me. "I'd rather be your best friend then nothing at all."

"Good because you will always be that." I paused and looked at Robert. "Oh my Robert, you've always been my prince. The one that I could never say no to when you asked me a question or when you kissed me. You took my heart early and you knew that and I loved you more when you told me not to pick you." That caused some gasps from the crowd. "I hope you're happy with your princess because she is lucky to have you just like I would have been."

Roberts attention when to a girl in the crowd who really was the most beautiful one in the room. I knew who she was; it just so happened that she was Mitchells younger sister and future queen of the 2nd kingdom. She was lucky to have him.

"Jason." I laughed when I looked at him. "We're too good of friends for this to actually work and believe me I think it's sweet that you came here because Kyle told you what was going on. But I can't pick you; you wouldn't have won against these four I've known them for far too long."

"I know I didn't have a chance but I got to be here right? It was fun."

Taking a deep breath I turned to look at Kyle who looked more upset then ever. I had turned everyone else down and he was upset because I could do the same thing to him. "Kyle-"

He started shaking his head and looked away from me.

"Kyle look at me." When he did I smiled. "You're my knight in shinning armor Kyle, there was never a choice because there was only ever you."

"You mean?"

"I pick you."

Almost instantly he had me in the air holding me tight. "I will always love you Claudia Snow Lewis."

"Good because if you stop it's only going to be bad for you."


End file.
